I Should've Kissed You
by DayaBaybee
Summary: After three dates, Cece still is flirting with Gunther to get what she wants. When he realize it, will be too late? Complete...maybe.


Three dates. All romantics,and sweets. But that one. Cece and Gunther had a little special one. Cece and Gunther were on a restaurant,when a music started playing. Cece looked at the couples dancing, and Gunther saw the look on her face and asked her to dance with him.

"Dance with me?" He asked her.

She smiled, "Sure." She took his hand and got up.

Gunther sweetly kissed her cheek,and she thought about turn her head, to make him kiss her. But she didn't. She wanted him to realize it by himself. Just a heartbeat away, she wanted him to kiss her. She wanted a kiss from the guy she liked, but he was too slow. He hadn't realized yet. 'I had been giving him signals. He should've kissed me already.' Her thoughts.

Gunther, in the other hand, wanted the same; kiss her. But was afraid that we'd rush things way too much. 'Three dates aren't the signal saying: you can kiss her.' His thoughts. They were still dancing, and Cece looked up at him. He had felt something, like he had discovered something. The feeling appeared, but was locked, Gunther knew that he should kiss her, but still didn't know. The music ended and they went out of the restaurant.

"Was a really good night,wasn't it?" Gunther asked while smiling and putting his jacket around Cece.

"Yes,was fun." Cece answered, glad that Gunther had gave his jacket to her.

"You liked?"

"Yeah...I had a really great time,Gunther."

"Me too."

They stopped a little and stared at each other for a long time. Cece with a smile on her face, leaving the moonlight illuminate her face and the air make her hair fly. He was smiling at her too. His eyes were like an combination of perfection and love,but his lips were needing her ones. Was a perfect moment for a kiss. Her eyes were begging for a kiss and directly looking at his lips, the first signal that she wanted to kiss him. Gunther had just thought a little more. She wanted him to kiss her, what's hard in it? He looke at her lips and she didn't noticed, was too busy kissing Gunther's lips with her eyes. She looked disappointed when he broke the silence.

"I need to go home... Do you want anything more?" He asked nervously.

"I do want something, and you now what. But when you realize it, look for me. I'll be waiting."

He looked confused and she smiled at him, pleaded when saw he was confused. He went home,thinking about those words she had said. He was playing her words in his head, giving a try of find out about what was she talking about. He knew he wanted to kiss her,so badly as he wanted to be famous. Now,be famous on 'Shake It Up! Chicago' wasn't his focus anymore, since he started to like her. His focus was her. Playing for the forty time her words, he remembered the way his own lips were needing to fit on hers,and what her eyes were begging for, or even the way that she was looking at his lips. He remembered, then, all the flirting thing that she had send to him, everything she said. But that night,just that night when he had the chance to do what he wanted, he didn't. 'WHAT DOES SHE WANT?' the only thing on Gunther's head.

Gunther woke up,and went to the kitchen. He had his breakfast and everything was normal. Tinka was listening some song on her iPod, and the audio was so high that he could hear it from her earphones. And he was sitting away from her. He was paying attention to the song, was exactly what had happened between him and Cece in their three dates. His eyes widened and he ran from his house till Cece's one. As a breathless Gunther knock on the door, a smiling Cece opened it.

"How may I help you?" She asked proudly. She knew that he had discovered.

"I know what you mean,and" Stop to breath. "I should've kissed you." Gunther said, almost without breath.

"I know."

She led her hands to his neck and pulled his head closer to hers one. He left his hands on her waist and pulled her close to him. He looked at her eyes, and leaned down,he kissed her. Her tongue was trying to fit in, and he gave the permission. Was what Cece was waiting for. She was waiting the sweet,loving,and perfect kiss since she knew what was that. But the only guy that she had never expected to be with, was now giving her that kiss,he was the only one she's in love with now, and the only one she want to be with. Gunther had the same to say. He was totally in love with her. He always had a crush on her, but had never thought about them together. I mean, how could he think about her and him,who apparently hated each other together? 'Well Gunther, now you should get used with the idea. Because she want to be with you and you want to be with her. Ask her. Go!' Was the voice on his head.  
They slowly broke apart, but don't changed the position, he was still with his hands on her waist,she was still with her arms around his neck. They were still with 4 inches between them. And was the perfect moment for him to ask her,and the perfect moment to tell her. He couldn't do what he did on their last date. He couldn't

"I loved it."

"Me too,almost as I love you."

"You love me?"

"Yes,Cece. I do."

"I love you. Too."

"Cece,will you realize my dream of you being mine, will you be my girlfriend?"

"I'd love to."

"I think I should kiss you right now."

"Yes,Gunther. You should."

He obeyed her and gently kissed her on the lips.

"I'm loving this."

"Me too."

"I love you ,Gunther, so much. And I can't believe I took much time to realize it."

"I didn't, I always knew it."

"Shut up!"

They couldn't be happier than this. Cece was with her life complete. For the first time, remembering she always wanted a boyfriend, she had one, but was the right one. He was happy too, actually, be her first boyfriend, the boyfriend of the girl of his dreams, was just perfect. Both had realized their dreams.


End file.
